bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hajike Block
Introduction Hajike Block (ハジケブロック; called Wiggin Block in the dub): A block formerly closed down by the leader of the Maruhage Empire, it is the legendary block of Hajike warriors. Great Hajikelists, both working for the empire or fighting against it, search for this block both to fight against other Hajikelists as well as gain some assistance from some of the warriors or items that can be found here. The leader of this block was Rokka, but he seems rather ineffective compared to the other Hajikelists of the block. Former assassin Rice lives here after Bo-bobo saves him and even Tennosuke lived here for a short time before joining Bo-bobo's team. Leader Rice Main Article: Rice Former Leader Rokka (ロッカー): The old leader of Hajike Block, Rokka is already captured by Rice's "Kome Shinken" by the time we see him, as Rice wanted to become the leader. After an hour of sitting in a giant rice bowl, he ends up turning into a panda, and is never seen in the series again. Despite really being turned into a panda, it is revealed that after the hour in the rice is up, one is supposed to put on a panda costume, not really turn into a panda. Why Rokka turned into a panda is a mystery (perhaps it was a hajikelist joke on his part). *'Episode appearances': 28 *'Manga appearances': *'Seiyuu': Yugo Takahashi Members Hiroshi (広, Hiroshi; Harry Hatenko in the dub): A weird man in huge sunglasses, Hatenko's clothes, and "horn hair", he first appears amidst a flock of Hatenko as he is leaving Bo-bobo's group. After getting into a "wiggin" fight with Don Patch over ice cream, his appearance and defeat leads Bo-bobo to head towards the legendary block of the Hajikelists. * Episode appearances: 27 * Manga appearances: 228 * Seiyuu: Masaya Takatsuka * Voice Actor: Dan Lorge Dolphin Trainers A group of four hajikelists who attack Bo-bobo and his friends from above. They capture Bo-bobo and Don Patch (who are dressed as dolphins) and make them perform in a dolphin show. Not too long into the show, the hajike duo trick them into being the dolphins, and wear them out. N&N Main Article: N&N Line-Drawing Guy (ラインひくやつ, Line Hikuyatsu): A line-maker that Bo-bobo and group meet at a dolphin show at the front of the Hajike Block. His best friend is Althelete Seat #15, an althelete seat who is the 15th seat on a 12-man team. He wants to swim...but can't. * Episode appearances: 27 Thread Man & Paper Man Thread Man (糸マン, Itoman) & Paper Man (紙マン, Kamiman): Two beings, one made of string, one of paper. They were Heppokomaru's "opponents" in Wiggin Block...until they were blown away by a wind before they could attack. * Episode appearances: 27 Lunar Spacecraft The Teacup (ザ・湯飲み, Za Yunomi): Guardian of the "Tea Ceremony" room on the first floor of Wiggin Block, he ends up getting Beauty, Gasser, and Don Patch involved in a bizarre tea ceremony. In a scene cut from the dub, The Teacup shows a very S&D reaction towards another teacup being used for coffee. He reappears during the New Emperor Playoffs * Episode appearances: 27, 73 * Manga appearances: 196.5 Captain Ishida (キャプテン石田, Kyaputen Ishida): A space policeman who appears from a Wiggin Bird Gasser uses in the "Wiggin Pet Shop" on the second floor of Wiggin Base (apparently he appears from any Wiggin Bird when the holder does not hold very much Wiggin ability). He is defeated by Bo-bobo after it is revealed he had arrested Tokoro Tennosuke (who was living in this pet shop) for causing a disturbance on Mars and bought him when he returned to the same supermarket Bo-bobo bought him before. * Episode appearances: 27 * Voice Actor: Michael McConnohie Chuunosuke (チューの助, Chūnosuke): A small mouse samurai encountered on the third floor of Wiggin Block, Bo-bobo's team must partake in a cat-and-mouse game in order to stop it. His blade is called, Shadow of the Fang. He briefly works together with Bobobo during the new emperor playoffs. * Episode appearances: 28, 73 * Manga appearances: 196.5 * Voice Actor: Brian Beacock Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations